I would die to keep you safe
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Okay now there is a meaning to the title, but you'll have to read the one shot to find out what that is. This is also a Fox x Zelda one shot, so read and review.


**Okay so I know that I have two stories that I discontinued, however once I fully get back into the swing of writing again I'll be sure to update one of them as soon as possible. (I would go into more detail, but I don't want to bore anyone.)**

**Anyway, this is a Fox x Zelda one shot and it's centered around my second SD Card. That's all that I'm going to say so I hope that you enjoy this one shot.**

**I don't own anything.**

I would die to keep you safe

**In the back courtyard of Hyrule Castle**

_The back door to the castle slammed opened as Fox and Zelda ran of the castle while Zelda all the while had their son in her arms._

_Fox turned around and said, "Zelda wait here I'm going to get a horse."_

_She nodded as he ran off towards, but in that short amount of time Zelda could hear the soldiers get slaughtered by Ganondorf and as she heard a whimper escape Ralph's mouth. __She weakly smiled at him and as she began to cuddle him as she whispered, "Don't worry everything's going to alright."_

_At that moment she heard a horse stop right in front her and when she looked up she saw Fox as he jumped off and took Ralph in his arms as Zelda processed to get on the saddle._

_But while she was doing Fox looked down at his son and then inside the castle he handed baby Ralph up towards as he told her, "Go on without me Zelda. I'll take care of Ganondorf."_

_Zelda looked down at him as she protested, "No, Fox you can't do that. What if something would happen to you?"_

_Fox just sighed as he then hit the backside of horse making it gallop away and once he knew that Zelda was out of sight he picked up a sword that had been thrown into the snowy ground during the conflict as he slowly turned and processed to head inside._

**End Flash Back**

**On the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town**

Zelda continued to stare at the castle as she asked, "I wonder if Fox will be alright?"

"Don't worry Zelda I'm sure Fox will be fine." Link replied, putting a assuring hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile, Samus stared at Zelda's eyes and, knowing what she was about to do, looked over at Link and asked, "Link, could you take Len for a minute?"

Link turned and gently smiled as he took their daughter into his arms, but after doing that Zelda handed Ralph over to Samus as stated, "Here, Samus please take care of Ralph while I'm gone."

Link had a confused look on his face until Zelda got back onto the horse that she had left the Castle Courtyard out of. His then had good idea of what the Queen of Hyrule was about to do as he asked, "Zelda what do you think you're doing?"

Zelda did not turn her around to look at the Hero of Twilight as answered, "I'm gong to back to the Castle to see if Fox needs my help."

Link then let out a gasp and when he was about to stop her Samus put a hand on his shoulder as said, "Don't Link, she needs to do this by herself."

Link gave a heavy sigh as he nodded and replied, "Yes you're right. Just be careful Zelda."

"I will." Was all that she said as she kicked the horse in it's sides making it gallop back to the castle just as quickly as before.

**Inside Castle Hyrule**

Fox slammed against the throne in the throne room and as he began to breathe heavily he looked up and saw Ganondorf losing a lot of blood as he slowly walked towards him.

The Newly Crowned King of Hyrule gritted his teeth as he grab the sword that he barely missed his head and began to charge at Ganondorf full speed.

The Evil King just scoffed as he dodged the attacks and then punched Fox in the stomach which caused Fox to drop the sword and just as quickly Ganondorf punched squarely in the jaw saddening the vulpine crashing into the wall.

Fox was expecting to see Ganondorf again walking towards him, but when he looked up he was gone. However, once Fox was about to sigh with relief that was when Ganondorf grabbed Fox by the collar of his shirt and raised him in the air.

The Gerudo smirked as he said, "Well, "Your Majesty" it seems that I've won."

He then punched Fox once more in the stomach as he continued to mock him, "How the Queen of Hyrule ever fell in love with you is beyond me. But I wonder how she would react to seeing her husband's corpse lying in the middle of throne room when she would return."

Fox glared at Ganondorf as best he could as he replied, "You monster! And why haven't any of my attacks killed you yet?"

The Evil King smirked as he responded with, "That is an easy question to answer you see since I have the Triforce of Power nothing can kill me expect for the Master Sword. It's just too bad that you couldn't of been able to wield that sword then maybe, just maybe you and I would have been evenly matched. But there's no pont on thinking of that now so you're going to die. But don't worry I'll be sure to take of your son and especially your wife."

Fox's eyes grew wide with horror as he saw Ganondorf's piece of Triforce begin to glow.

He then closed his eyes awaiting death as Ganondorf said, "Don't worry this won't a bit."

Fox was expecting to feel a hand punching his face, but instead he felt nothing. He then opened his eyes and saw that Ganondorf had a light arrow sticking out of heart and when he looked behind the Evil King he saw Zelda standing at the doorway of the throne room readying another arrow as she commended, "Let go of Fox this instant Ganondorf."

Ganondorf just laughed as let go of Fox and fell onto his knees. Fox then looked over at Zelda as she throw the Master Sword into the air. Fox jumped towards it and grabbed it with ease. He landed near Zelda and as the two smiled at one another they both heard Ganondorf laugh, as they looked and saw he standing up.

However, before he could criticize Zelda's attempt to kill him he saw Fox holding the hilt of the Master Sword as he looked down and noticed that it had just went through his body yet again. The Evil King let out a gasp and gave an impressed grin on his face as he landed on the cold floor dead.

Fox sighed with relief as he turned and saw Zelda smiling him. The two then ran towards each other, finally embracing in the middle of throne room and after a wile of this Fox let go of her as he asked, "Zelda, I thought I told to wait for me. Why did you come back?"

The Queen of Hyrule continued to smile at him as she replied, "Because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

She then placed her head on his shoulder as she went on with, "Fox like I've told you many times before I love you and I can't imagine a life with out you or our child. Also you promised me that you wouldn't leave me alone, that you would always stay by my side to protect and to help me rule over my people.

Fox gently smiled as he replied, "I understand Zelda I know that I made that promise some time ago and I intend of keeping it till the bitter end."

**So what'd you think? Not too bad for not updating in about 2 months right? And if the characters are a little out of character well, that can't be helped since I'm a tiny bit rusty, but this was still a good start for the new year right? Well, review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
